Bittersweet Remembrance
by ladynadiad
Summary: The story of how Asch the Bloody came to existence. Spoilers for before the first visit to Yulia City.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from author:** The characters in this story all belong to Namco Bandai and are a part of the game Tales of the Abyss. As much as I wish Asch was real and belonged to me, alas that isn't true. But these characters are definitely not mine and I don't claim that this is anything more than a figment of my overactive imagination.

* * *

Baticul – ND2011, that fateful night

It was late at night. The servants had retired for the night and few guards were about as usual. But that did not matter, as the one who entered was known to them, even if he usually did not visit this late, but even so, he tried to remain unseen. This was not difficult, as he knew the Duke's Household and their habits well, especially those of the Duke's young son.

Luke was asleep in his room when the door opened. He was started awake by the sound of the door shutting and someone entering. He saw his teacher, Van Grants, and was relieved. "What are you doing here at this hour, Master Van?" Luke asked him.

Van did not answer right away, he opened the window. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" he said to Luke.

Luke just looked at him in confusion, he wasn't fully awake and couldn't understand why Master Van would be here and commenting on strange things. Van then took this chance in his confusion to grab Luke, making sure to cover his mouth so if he screamed, it would not be heard by those few who were indeed awake. He went out the window and left the manor, with Luke squirming the whole way.

Van headed to the port area, there a ship awaited him to take him and Luke to their destination. They left aboard that ship, then he finally released Luke once they left the port.

Luke looked back at the city that was his home, knowing that he may not see it for some time, tears came to his eyes, as he thought about how much he already missed it, especially those he cared about.

"How could you take me from my home, Master?" Luke cried.

"You will come to understand my reasons soon enough. For now, go to a cabin and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for both of us." Van told him, and took him by the arm, almost dragging him to a cabin, as Luke looked like he would jump over the side if he could.

Luke knew he was overpowered and would be unable to free himself from Van's grasp, so he cooperated for the time being. He was taken to a cabin and locked inside.

And that night he cried himself to sleep, with thoughts of the home he already missed, and Natalia…


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn came, and with it, they arrived in Belkend. Port. Once they came to the port, Van came for Luke and woke him up. "Come with me, we have arrived to our destination, there is someone here I want you to meet." He said to Luke.

"I don't want to meet anyone! I want you to take me home right now!" Luke shouted.

"No, it is not time yet." Van told him. "Now, come on your own, or I will carry you, but it would be better to cooperate."

Luke sullenly went with Van into the port. From there they then went to the city of Belkend and to a large laboratory. Luke remembered the town from the last time he visited, he was with Natalia at the time and they both loved the town and promised to visit again when they were older. But this time, it wasn't nearly as exciting.

Once they reach the lab, Luke saw an older man. He hid himself behind Van. The man greeted Van. "Commandant Grants, a pleasure to see you again. Have you brought the boy?"

Van pulled Luke so he would be forced from behind him. "Luke, don't be so impolite, this is the man I wanted you to meet. This is Dr. Spinoza. Dr, Spinoza, this is Luke fon Fabre, the boy I spoke to you about the last time I visited. Has everything been made ready for his visit?"

Luke hid behind Van again, for some reason he didn't like this man any more than he liked Van at this moment. "He's a shy little thing, isn't he?" Spinoza said. "Don't worry, Luke, I won't hurt you one bit."

"If you don't want to hurt me, you would take me home then!" Luke yelled from behind Van.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I can't do that. But you will be staying with me for a few days while your Master attends to some things. Now be good and come out." Spinoza said.

"Luke, the more you cooperate, the sooner this will be done with and you can go home, isn't that what you want?" Van said to Luke.

Luke came out from behind Van and gave a sullen look to Spinoza. "Good boy. Now come with me and I will show you around this place." Spinoza said to him.

"He can have whatever he wants, except to go home, is that understood?" Van asked.

"Understood." Spinoza said to Van.

"Good." Van said. "Now Luke, I will see you soon, be good while I am gone and then I will take you home."

Luke didn't respond at all, he just gave Van a sullen look of hatred.

Van left, as he had to return to Baticul as he was expected there that day and nothing could appear to be out of the ordinary for this whole plan to work out right. Soon the boy's disappearance would be noticed, and he would be among those who would be most likely to be sent to look for him. He headed back to the port and took the ship back to Baticul.

In Baticul, that same day

It was like any normal day. Duke and Madam Fabre arose rather early to go about their duties for the day. Their son usually didn't arise until midmorning though, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until it was almost noon and they still had not seen their son about.

One of the maids came rushing over to the drawing room all of a sudden, where Duke and Madam Fabre were enjoying their meal before they would go to the castle. Luke was supposed to have joined them for this trip, and he always looked forward to trips to the castle, so it was strange that he wasn't awake and ready yet and at the table asking when he could see Natalia.

The maid was crying her eyes out. Madam Fabre went to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Young Master wasn't in his room! I looked everywhere but could not find him anywhere!" the maid sobbed.

"Are you sure? Did you check the servant's quarters? Maybe he ran off somewhere with that boy I keep telling him not to keep company with." Duke Fabre said.

"I checked Guy and Pere's room, along with the other servant's quarters, the kitchens, the courtyard, everywhere I could think of, even all his favorite hiding places, and he was nowhere to be found. But I did see something strange, his window was open, and you know how the Young Master hates that." The maid told him, sobbing.

"Go find that serving boy, Guy and bring him to me. Also bring one of the White Knights to me!" Duke Fabre said.

"Right away, my lord!" the maid ran off terrified.

"Dear, you shouldn't have been so hard on her." Susanne said.

"Susanne, not now. Why don't you go on to the castle and see if maybe Princess Natalia knows something? It is always possible he snuck out to see her, you know how much he cares about her." Duke Fabre suggested. "And if she doesn't know anything, then it's best she knows what happened."

"Of course, poor dear Natalia, she likely will be very upset."


	3. Chapter 3

Madam Fabre went to the castle. On her way she attempted to gain composure to face her brother and Natalia with the awful news. Natalia, especially, would be upset about Luke's sudden disappearance.

The guards at the doors greeted her as always, since she was a common enough visitor, she just nodded to them in greeting, since she didn't want to show how upset she was. She made her way up to the audience chamber, as that was likely where her brother was and approached the guards at the doors.

"Is my brother receiving today?" Susanne asked.

"He is with another now, but they should be done shortly, you may speak with him then, milady." One of the guards answered.

"Thank you." Susanne answered.

Shortly after, someone left the audience chamber. "You may go in now, milady." The guard said, opening the door for her. She walked inside.

"Susanne! You are early today! I thought you were going to take Luke for a visit with Natalia first?" King Ingobert said to her.

"Brother, Luke appears to have gone missing. Is there any chance I can speak with Natalia for a bit, she is here, right?" Susanne asked.

"Of course, she was up and about early, excited as usual about Luke's visit. But what's this about Luke being missing?" King Ingobert asked.

"The servants have looked everywhere in the manor, but to no avail, he is nowhere to be found there. My husband thought maybe Natalia would know something, but at the very least, she deserves to hear it from me, not through court gossip." Susanne said.

"She should be up in her room right now waiting for you and Luke, as she always is when you bring him around. She is indeed going to be very upset, and you are right, it is better that she hear it from you rather than the gossips. I assure you, Susanne, I will do all in my power to find out what happened to him." King Ingobert told her.

"Thank you, brother. I will go to Natalia now, if I may?" Susanne said.

"Of course, I need to make some plans to send out soldiers to look for my nephew anyhow, so take your time in telling her and finding out if she may know anything." King Ingobert said.

Susanne left the Audience chamber. Soon after King Ingobert called in some of his advisors to make plans to find his nephew. Susanne headed up to Natalia's room upstairs and let herself in.

"Aunt Susanne!" Natalia said excitedly, running up to hug her. "Where's Luke? "

"Natalia, please sit down, and I want you to think carefully before answering me, okay?" Susanne said to her.

Natalia sat on her bed. "What's wrong, Aunt Susanne? I thought Luke was coming with you today?"

"Natalia, did Luke say anything to you about running away, or did you two sneak away from the upper levels again last night?" Susanne asked.

"No! He would never run off and leave me! And we didn't sneak out last night. Why do you ask?" Natalia asked.

"Luke has gone missing, he's nowhere to be found in the manor. That is why I wondered if maybe you two snuck out again and something happened on the way back." Susanne said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I admit, we have snuck out in the past, but its usually when he visits me, we go to our special place down by the port and look out at the water and discuss the future usually and then come back. He never said a thing about leaving, especially not after he promised me…" Natalia sobbed.

"Promised what?" Susanne asked.

"His exact words were '...Some day, when we're grown up, let's change this county. Change it so that no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens. Let's work to change our country. For the rest of our lives. Together.' Why would he leave if he promised me that?" Natalia sobbed more.

"A proposal… I had no idea you two were that serious. He didn't even know about how your Father and I were planning that you and Luke marry someday. Natalia, I promise you, we will find him." Susanne told her.

"Thank you, Aunt Susanne. I do care about him a lot and don't want anything bad to happen to him." Natalia said. "Did you tell Father? I am sure he would help you."

"Yes, I already told him, and he did offer his aid, which myself and my husband greatly appreciate. Now, I should be going to see if my husband has found anything further out by questioning the servants." Susanne said, and gave Natalia a hug before leaving.

"I know you will find him soon, but I miss him already." Natalia said.

"I know, dear, but he will be found." Susanne said. "Now I must go."


	4. Chapter 4

Belkend, the next day, near dawn 

Luke tested the window on the room he was locked into. He figured it was also locked, but it couldn't hurt to try it out, if worse came to worse, he could break it open with something in the room, anything to get away from there.

It seemed luck was with him, as the window opened with no resistance. He opened it just enough for him to slip through, and climbed out. He then took off running and worked his way through the town of Belkend, remembering his way out of the town from the day before and his previous visit.

Unfortunately, his luck did not hold. As he was about to get out of the town, Van happened to be returning from wherever he went to. He saw the boy and grabbed him. "Don't you know how dangerous it is outside the town you foolish boy?"

"I don't care! I just want to go home!" Luke sobbed. "I hate that man and all his awful tests and I miss my home!"

"And you will return eventually. It wouldn't do for you to be eaten by monsters though." Van told him, and took him back to the lab.

When Van re-entered the lab with Luke, who was still putting up a fuss about being returned he looked for Spinoza. "Spinoza! Didn't I tell you that he wasn't to be allowed to leave?"

"The door was locked on the room he slept in, he couldn't have gotten out." Spinoza said.

"Was there a window in the room? He has a great habit of sneaking out windows in Baticul, so it wouldn't surprise me if that is what he did." Van said.

"I will remedy that error then. Come, Luke, you should get some more rest." Spinoza said to Luke.

"No! I want to go home!" Luke wailed loudly enough that likely everyone in the lab heard him.

"You can go home when we have finished here, Luke. Spinoza, when do you expect the project to be finished?" Van asked.

"The testing should be done today, and with that I would estimate the whole project finished by the end of the week." Spinoza said.

"Luke, if you cooperate, you will be home when this project is finished. But if you keep trying to run off and not cooperate, it will just take longer. Now get some more rest so you can be ready for everything."

Luke sullenly went along with Spinoza, who took him to a room he could not escape from this time.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Baticul 

Susanne was attempting to rest in her chambers when she heard a knock on the door from one of the servants. "Please come in." she said, rather weakly, as she had fallen ill since her son went missing a week prior. One of the maids entered, she seemed a bit nervous though. "Any news?" Susanne asked.

"We just received a message from Dorian General Grants. I thought to bring it to you right away since his Grace is away currently." The maid said, handing a letter to Susanne.

Susanne read over the letter, and then started crying. "What happened, my lady?" the maid asked.

"Send for Princess Natalia to come here." Susanne asked. Princess Natalia had been attending to Susanne during her recent illness, which Susanne found to be a comfort.

"Right away, my lady." The maid said, she bowed and departed in search for the Princess. A few minutes passed and Natalia entered.

"You wished to see me, Aunt Susanne?" Natalia asked.

"Come here and sit by me. I have some news from Dorian General Grants." Susanne told her.

"Is it about Luke? Has he been found yet?" Natalia asked eagerly.

Susanne nodded, sadly.

"Then what is wrong? Isn't it wonderful news that he has been found? When will Dorian General Grants be returning with him? I can't wait to see Luke again, I have missed him so much!" Natalia said, excitedly.

"Natalia, there is more. Dorian General Grants said in the letter that Luke appears to remember nothing, but otherwise he is unharmed. They should arrive within a day or so from Kaitzur." Susanne told Natalia.

Natalia just sat there a moment in silence, then tears started streaming from her eyes. "That can't be true!" she sobbed.

"Natalia, I know it hurts, but at least he's been found and is safe and will be coming home. That is wonderful news. As far as anything else, we can only wait and see." Susanne told her. "Why don't you go find one of the guards and ask him to escort you home so you can tell your father the news for me?"

Natalia nodded, but said nothing more. She got up and left to go tell her father.


	6. Chapter 6

A day passed before Luke returned home. Duke and Madam Fabre waited at the port for Dorian General Grants' arrival with their son. Natalia was not there, as she was asked to remain at the castle until they had a better idea the condition of his memory.

Duke Fabre stood back, but Susanne took a few steps forward once she saw her son with Dorian General Grants. She hesitated a bit, however, as she had no idea if he even knew her or not.

"Luke, meet your mother and father" Van said, introducing Susanne and Duke Fabre to Luke. "Go on, give them a proper greeting like you were shown."

Luke looked up at both of them with a confused look on his face. "Mother and Father?" Luke asked Van, in a dull sounding voice. "They are the ones I live with?"

"Yes, Luke, that's right. Do you remember them? They have missed you very much." Van asked of Luke.

"No, don't remember." Luke answered, again with a dull voice.

Susanne gasped at the fact that he didn't even remember his parents, and how his voice sounded, nothing like he was before. What could have happened to cause this?

"Duke, milady, I do apologize that I wasn't able to better explain the extent of the loss, but at the time I felt it best to inform you right away rather than waiting to find out just how bad he was. Unfortunately, there is very little he remembers. He did not even recall me when I found him." Van told both of them. Then he said to Luke. "Luke, we are going to go to your home now. Unfortunately, I cannot stay longer, but your mother and father will be with you to help you."

"You will be leaving so soon then? I was hoping you could stay a bit longer, since he seems comfortable with you." Susanne asked.

"Unfortunately, when I arrived at Kaitzur, there was a message awaiting me to ordering me return to Daath once Luke had been returned home. I will try to return soon for a visit, and once he is ready, his training can resume." Van told them both. "I did explain it to Luke during the trip home, and I am hoping he understood. Let us not tarry here any longer, as I do need to return and I am sure you are eager to have your son safe and sound in your home again, milady."

From there, Dorian General Grants, Duke Fabre, Susanne and Luke walked to the manor. Luke seemed to cling a bit to Dorian General Grants, but he did show interest in his parents, especially his mother, who seemed to be asking many questions about him.

They finally reached the manor. When they went inside, Luke seemed enthralled by the size of it and its beauty. Susanne knelt before him. "This is your home, do you like it?" She asked him.

Luke nodded. He kept looked around, as if he had never seen such a big place before. "Wow! Big room, much bigger than on the ship."

Van laughed a bit at that. "I told you that your home was a nice one, didn't I, Luke?" Van told him. "You will be safe here, and your mother and father will take good care of you and make sure you are happy. So be good for them while I am gone, ok?"

Luke nodded, smiling at Van. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I explained that to you, do you remember that? On the ship?" Van asked.

Luke nodded. "I remember. You said you are important in that place called Daath and people needed you and you would be back, right?" he asked, again rather dully, but this time almost sad also.

"Yes, you do remember." Van told him. "Now, I really must be going. Duke, milady, if I may take my leave?"

"Of course, Dorian General Grants. I should show Luke around and his room anyhow. When can we expect you again?" Susanne asked Van.

"I will send you a message when I know more. Right now I don't know when I will be able to return for a visit, but I will try to return as soon as I can." Van told her.

"I will look for your letter then. Have a safe trip back to Daath." Susanne said to Van. "Luke, come on, let me show you around."

Luke walked hesitantly to Susanne's side and took a hold of her hand. He waved goodbye to Van as he left.

But what they didn't know, was that the boy wasn't really their son. The plan had gone off smoothly to replace Luke, on that end of it, now came the harder part of the plan, hiding the real one.


	7. Chapter 7

Belkend – The next day 

Van returned to Belkend and headed straight for Spinoza's lab to find out where Luke was. Spinoza was in the lab looking over some figures from the previous testing of both boys.

"He hasn't escaped, has he?" Van asked.

"No, he quieted down after the second day. Poor boy has been sulking and every time someone goes to see him he asks if you have returned and if its time for him to go home yet." Spinoza told him.

"You haven't told him anything, right?" Van inquired.

"Nothing that you had not already granted me permission to tell the boy. He doesn't know yet about the replica or why he's here." Spinoza informed Van.

"Good. I will be removing him from your care now. Do you have the findings on both boys?" Van asked.

"Yes, I have compiled the results of testing of both the original and the replica. I think you will find them most fascinating." Spinoza told him.

"Good, I will look them over when I return to Daath with the boy. For now continue your research and I will be sending you updates on the boys." Van told him. "Now I will go get the boy. Where is he?"

"I set up a room for him in the storage room in the back, it was the only place that would suit given his habit of climbing out windows and your wishes that he not leave." Spinoza said expectantly.

"Good choice. I will go retrieve him then. I should be back within the month, as that is the expected time to finish the rest of the project." Van said and left to go over to the storage room.

When Van entered the storage room, he saw Luke sitting on a bed, looking rather sullen until he saw Van. Upon seeing Van he jumped up and ran over to Van. "Master Van! Have you come to take me home now? I have been good and cooperated with the mean man all week and didn't try to leave since your last visit." Luke excitedly said.

"Whoa, Luke, I know you are excited to return home, and that is what I intend to do. However, I have something to tell you before I do so." Van informed him.

"What is that?" Luke asked. "I just want to go home already!"

"Are you ready then to leave? I am going to take you to Baticul. I have something to show you and I will explain further on the way." Van told him.

"Show me? What could you have to show me in Baticul? You are taking me home, right?" Luke quizzed him.

"Come along with me, then it will make more sense."

Luke still appeared confused, but he walked over to Van who took his hand and led him outside. They headed to the port and boarded a ship heading to Baticul. Luke was excited the whole way and could not stop fidgeting, even when Van came to him to explain.

"Luke, I need to tell you something before we arrive. Unfortunately, despite my efforts otherwise, it was indeed evident your parents did not care one bit for you, as you had told me. They have replaced you. I heard about their plans and advised them to wait for your return, but they would not hear of it. It seems they found your disappearance a convenient way to replace you with another boy who looks just like you." Van told him.

"You are lying! Father may not care about me, but Mother would never do such a thing!" Luke shouted.

"Your Father must have somehow convinced your Mother to go along with it. You know he hates you, and he thinks she spoils you. But I know it is hard to believe, that is why we are going to Baticul, I am going to let you see for yourself, as I knew you would not believe until you saw with your own eyes just how little your parents care for you." Van informed him.

Luke just sat there in silence trying to hold back the tears that came. He would wait until he saw for himself that his parents did indeed no longer care. Soon after, they arrived in Baticul, it was dark when they arrived. Van put on a dark cloak with a hood and handed one to Luke.

"It is best we not be seen, you will understand when you see it." Van said.

Luke put the cloak on and Van place the hood over Luke's hair so that no one who might be out and about would see the boy, as that would indeed ruin the plans if he were seen at this point in time. They went up to the upper levels and to the manor house.

Van led the boy around to where his bedroom was and looked in the window for a moment to check on the situation. The replica was in the room, sleeping, he motioned to Luke to look in the window but to be quiet.

Luke did look in the window, and he saw the boy who looked just like him who was asleep on the bed. He covered his mouth suddenly to keep from making a sound, but that didn't stop the tears from coming at knowing that Van was indeed right, his parents didn't care one bit about him.

"See, it was just as I told you. Your parents have replaced you with that boy, a replica of you, because they don't care one bit about you. Do you really want to return knowing that?" Van whispered to him.

Luke looked in one more time at the sleeping boy, the tears were still streaming down his face, but he shook his head. "But where can I go now? If my parents don't want me, I have nowhere else I can go." He sobbed.

"You have a place to go. I would be happy to have you as my own. You are old enough to join the Oracle Knights and I would train you myself. " Van told him.

"You would train me to be a knight?" Luke inquired.

"Yes. I will train you and be the father you never had. Come back with me to Daath, and we can start your training right away." Van told him.

"Okay, I will go with you and become an Oracle Knight, since there is nowhere else I can go." Luke told him.

"Good, now let's go to Daath then. And you do realize that you will no longer be able to be known as Luke, right?" Luke nodded sadly. "From now on, I will call you Asch, an appropriate name, as that is the remains of the sacred flame, which you now are."


	8. Chapter 8

A month passed and the young Luke, who was now called Asch, was mostly adjusted to his new name and his new life as an Oracle Knight in training. The days were mostly boring and tedious, with him awakening early to begin training with Master Van, and finishing late in the day. 

There were some other boys around his age at the headquarters, but he rarely got a chance to speak with any of them. Master Van kept him busy and even made sure that he rarely got his meals at the same time as the others so that Asch did indeed seldom interact with others, besides himself. The few times he did get to interact with the other boys, they tended to treat him badly, as they all felt he got special treatment for being the "Commandant's favorite".

However, that forced solitude had to end sometime. There was still the other boy who had to be watched over, his trust earned. It was about time to return to Baticul to check up on his progress. So Van ended training early one day and escorted Asch to his office in the headquarters.

Once inside the office, Asch saw another man, a huge giant of a man with light blue hair. The man was definitely much taller than even Van, and to a small boy of ten, was definitely a giant. The man was wearing a black and red uniform, which Asch had learned in the past month was the uniform of those who reported right to the Commandant. They were referred to with almost as much awe as the Commandant himself and called the God-Generals. This giant man must be one of them.

"Asch, there is someone I wish you to meet. This is Largo, the Black Lion. He is one of my direct command. Largo, this is Asch, the boy who I have been training this past month that I told you about."

Asch could only look up at the giant of a man and try not to look scared. Largo came down on one knee, which did little to make him smaller, but it was an attempt to get down more to the level the young boy was at.

"It is an honor to meet you, Asch. Commandant Grants has indeed told me much about you. He says you show much promise." Largo told him.

"I-it is an honor to meet you, Sir Black Lion." Asch stammered, as he was still terrified of this man's size and presence.

Largo chuckled. "You can call me Largo, and you need not be so terrified of me."

"Asch, I am going to have to go away for a time. Largo is going to oversee your training in the meantime. Your training with him will be a bit different than it will be with me, but it is still important training that you will have to go through to advance. Do you understand?" Van informed him.

"Yes, sir." Asch answered.

"Good. Your training with Largo will start tomorrow and go until I return. Now you are dismissed for the night." Van told him

"Yes, sir!" Asch answered and ran out of the room as fast as he could, as the giant man still scared him, but it seemed he was going to have to get used to the man.

"So, Largo, what did you think of young Asch?" Van asked Largo after Asch had left the room.

"An interesting boy, and a rather typical reaction from one as young as him in first meeting me." Largo answered Van. "Why do you ask, Commandant?"

"He is going to be needed in our future plans, so you likely will be working with in the future. That is why he is being trained by the highest ranks, he will eventually be one of the God-Generals also." Van informed Largo.

"I see." Largo said.

"Do not tell him a thing about your past. He grew up in Baticul. He's Duke Fabre's son. You know what I refer to?"

"Understood, Commandant. He will know nothing about my daughter, or my true reason for working with you." Largo answered.

"Good, you are dismissed. I look forward to hearing good reports of his progress when I return from my visit to Baticul." Van told Largo.


End file.
